


The Sexiest Woman on the Train

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann and Abby meet on a subway in New York. Holtzmann wastes no time getting to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexiest Woman on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Once, while I was visiting New York City, I met this young woman at a concert who was like nothing I’d ever seen. She got 4 dates in about 4 hours. I was marveling at her confidence, and she responded that in New York, things move fast so you have to move fast too. I’m not sure that I agree that everyone in New York feels the same way she does (I didn’t meet anyone else like her), but I like the idea that Holtzmann would be like that. 
> 
> Also, even though I’ve been a queer lady all these years, I have to remind myself that we are usually a very body-positive group, and that there’s no reason why a Holtzmann wouldn’t find an Abby completely sexy. So partly I wrote this to confront some of my own body confidence issues by creating situations where women like Abby can be hit on by women like Holtzmann, and it’s just as important that Abby doesn’t feel surprised by it as it is that Holtzy finds her sexy.

"Pardon me," she lowered her book to meet a pair of blue eyes framed behind yellow lenses. "Sorry to interrupt your reading, but you are the sexiest woman on this train."

Abby drew her head back, adjusting her glasses and squinting to take in the woman opposite her. She was wearing yellow tinted vintage safety glasses, and stained denim overalls over a crop top.  She recognized the wild tangle of blonde hair and the unique outfit from campus. She was unsure if the woman was a student or a colleague. “You, uh… thank you,” she said, deciding to figure that out later. She considered her options for half a moment, and then made a decision. “Right back atcha,” she said with a smile.

“Come here often?” said the blonde with a grin.

“Every day on my way home from work. The 1 train to Cathedral.”

“Ahhh, so we’re neighbors,” the blonde said, nodding with approval. “Columbia University is my stop. I’m Holtzmann. Jillian Holtzmann,” she said, extending a hand.

Abby took the hand expecting her to shake it. Instead, the woman simply held her hand.

“I’m Abby. Yates,” she added, unaccustomed to the formality of last names while flirting, but happy to go along with it. Considering the introduction, she wondered if the other woman preferred to be called Jillian or Holtzmann.

“Abby, greeeeeeeaaat,” said the blonde woman. “Listen, your stop is coming up so let’s cut to the chase. Are you busy tonight?”

Abby grinned. The woman was bold, but it wasn’t entirely unusual. They lived in a fast moving city, and meetings on the subway were especially dictated by a narrow window of time.

“I am not. Do you want to get coffee? There’s a place near my stop…”

“I would be delighted, unless we’re talking about a Starbucks in which case you are not what I expected,” interrupted the blonde woman. 

“You know, there is a Starbucks,” she said, “there’s one right there outside the subway stop. And if you walk two blocks up Broadway, there’s a much better local coffee shop. Do you know the place?”

“I do not,” said the blonde woman. 

“I’d love to be the first woman to take you there,” said Abby, smiling. The blonde woman smiled back.

“Great! Listen, I have to go to my stop because I’ve got… you know, all of this…” she gestured at a large bag hanging around her shoulder. “But just let me drop it off and I’ll meet you there, ok?”

Abby nodded, and finally released Holtzmann’s hand. She pulled a notebook and a pen out of her pocket. “Here’s my number. Just in case you get lost or whatever.”

She tore the page from the notebook and handed it to the blonde, who accepted it with a grin. “Always got a notebook handy? Nice. I like a woman that’s prepared for anything.” She winked at Abby.

“A scientist should always be prepared,” said Abby.                     

The train lurched to a stop. “Scientist, eh? Good. We’ll have stuff to talk about.” She stepped back and gave a little wave, and then Abby turned and left the train.

As she headed towards the exit, a tall man with dreads nudged her elbow and said “hey, nice work Abby,” and extended his fist for her to bump it. He was a regular on the train as well, and was a neighbor in her building. They often talked on the ride home.

“See Darius, this is why I have a date tonight and you don’t,” she said. “Put your fist down. She’s watching.”

“How do you know she’s watching?” he said.

“The train hasn’t left yet,” she said. She slowed and turned to look over her shoulder with a flirtatious smile. The blonde woman stood watching her walk away in the window of the train doors, and gave her a sheepish smile and a salute. She continued to watch Abby as the train pulled away.

“Man, Abby, you’re the king,” said Darius.

“Yes I am,” she said, as the train pulled out of sight. She extended her fist and he gleefully bumped it.

* * *

 

Abby sat at the coffee shop with her black coffee and sugar, practicing not craning her neck at every blonde woman walking down the street. Ultimately what caught her eye first was the mysterious blonde woman’s walk. She had a fast, purposeful stride. Abby took a sip of her coffee as she saw her walking towards the door to the coffee shop to hide the flush in her cheeks as she walked in the door.

She saw Abby immediately and made a bee line for her table. Abby stood to greet her. “What can I order for you?” she said.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” she responded.

“No, come on. I want to.”

The blonde made a face, like she was unaccustomed to letting the other woman pay. But finally she gave in and said “coffee with cream. That’s all.”

Abby smiled. “Yeah, I like it simple too. Have a seat, I’ll be right back.”

The blonde woman busied herself fidgeting with the remains of the sugar packets on the table while she waited.

“So,” said Abby, placing the drink in front of her, “do you prefer Jillian? Or Holtzmann?”

“Holtzmann, actually,” she said. “Thanks for picking up on that. Thanks for asking. You prefer Abby?”

“I do,” she said, watching Holtzmann tear open numerous sugar packets and pour them into her drink. She sipped the coffee tentatively, and closed her eyes in ecstasy. “Damn. See, this is why I don’t like Starbucks. Any old place can make you something with a ton of syrup and make it taste good. But a place that can just make a simple cup of coffee that tastes amazing…”

“Exactly,” said Abby, beaming at Holtzmann’s approval.

“So good!” shouted Holtzmann. The baristas behind the counter startled at her sudden declaration. Abby chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“So, I know I’ve seen you around the campus,” she said. “At Kenneth P. Higgins?”

“Ah, yeah,” said Holtzmann. “I’m an experimental engineer. You’re a professor, right?”

“Yes. Paranormal studies.” Abby smiled and fought to keep her face neutral. This was usually the moment of truth in any social interaction, but certainly on a date.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I’ve been meaning to visit your department,” said Holtzmann, lowering her glasses to look at Abby over the frames.

Abby raised her eyebrows expectantly, uncertain from Holtzmann’s tone whether she was about to praise her or make fun of her.

“I’m working on a device to measure spectral phenomenon,” she said, sipping her coffee. “I was wondering if you could help me out with a good test environment for it.”

“You want to hunt ghosts with me?” said Abby, a bit stunned. This had never happened to her at the university, much less on a date.

“Yea-heh!” said Holtzmann, grinning broadly.

“You are on!” said Abby, returning the grin. “So tell me about this device. Is this what your focus is on? Paranormal phenomenon detection?”

 “Well, my focus was on portable nuclear devices, but I realized that the company funding my grant wanted to use it for weapons technology.” Abby’s eyes widened, but Holtzmann didn’t register any surprise. “So I decided I didn’t want to be the next Oppenheimer and started looking for ways to direct my research more usefully. I’ve been aware for a while of some theories indicating that the technology I’ve been working on could actually be used for spectral capture and containment.”

Abby’s mouth dropped. “Wow. I am… well. Incredibly turned on, actually,” she said. She smiled at Holtzmann, hoping she would like her forwardness.

“Yeah?” said Holtzmann, leaning closer and placing her hand on Abby’s. “Glad that it’s not only me.”

“Want to get out of here?” said Abby.

Holtzmann looked around, a bit uncomfortably. “No, this place is fine. I like it.”

Abby chuckled. “I mean let me take you back to my place.”

Holtzmann smiled sheepishly. “Oh, well yeah. Definitely.”

* * *

 

They walked back to Abby’s place hand in hand. They shared their first kiss waiting to cross the street, when Holtzmann couldn’t stand watching Abby laugh anymore without tasting her lips. Abby risked sliding her fingers up Holtzmann’s neck into her wild hair as they kissed, and became even more eager to get her back to her place.

The minute they walked in the door at Abby’s place, Holtzmann pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, her hands sliding to Abby’s waist. Abby reached for the door and locked and bolted it, then placed one hand on Holtzmann’s lower back and the other on one of Holtzmann’s hands. She moved it up her body.

“This is a great place you’ve got,” said Holtzmann, placing kisses on Abby’s neck as Abby guided her hand to her breast. “You should give me the tour.” She slid her tongue along Abby’s jaw to her ear, and nibbled it gently as she gently grasped Abby’s breast.

“I’d love to,” said Abby, sliding out of her cardigan and letting it drop to the floor. She hooked her hands into the bib of Holtzmann’s overalls and tugged. “Want to start with the bedroom?”

“Lead the way,” Holtzmann replied. Once they were in Abby’s room, Holtzmann crashed into her body and pressed her against the bed.

“Easy, no need to rush,” said Abby, smiling warmly as Holtzmann’s lips worked down her neck to her chest, trailing a line of kisses as she unbuttoned Abby’s shirt. Holtzmann slid the shirt off of her shoulders and quickly unfastened and slipped Abby’s bra off. Abby gasped as Holtzmann pressed her down on the bed, the metals clasps of her overalls cold and hard against Abby’s bare skin. “Hey, hey, easy,” she said gently, pushing Holtzmann back.

“I’m sorry,” said Holtzmann, shifting uncomfortably. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing hon, let’s just get you out of these overalls,” said Abby, unhooking them. “The clasps hurt.”

Holtzmann took a deep breath then let it out, and glanced away from Abby to the ceiling. Abby stopped, and waited for Holtzmann to meet her eyes. “OK,” said Holtzmann, smiling self-consciously. “It’s ok, go ahead.”

Abby stood and removed first her glasses and then Holtzmann’s, placing them both on the bedside table. The she held Holtzmann’s gaze as she slowly removed the overalls. Holtzmann watched her, and she could detect that something was bothering the blonde scientist, but being undressed was not it. Abby decided it was best to let it go if she didn’t want to talk about it. She slid her coveralls down and regarded the scientist in her crop top and…

“Where did you find Wonder Woman boxer shorts?” Abby laughed in spite of herself.

Holtzmann grinned. “Etsy. Custom made.”

“Of course,” said Abby.

With the tension broken, Holtzmann seemed to recover her confidence. She sat on the bed and hooked her fingers into the waist of Abby’s jeans and pulled her closer. Abby smiled down at her, stroking her hand over Holtzmann’s wild blonde locks as Holtzmann undid her pants and slid them down. She put her hands on Abby’s hips and leaned in to kiss the soft flesh covering her hip bone. “What do you like?” she murmured against Abby’s skin.

“I like that,” said Abby, closing her eyes at the sensation of Holtzmann’s lips on her skin. “I like my lips to be touched,” she said, “and my nipples.”

“Well you’re just making it easy on me,” said Holtzmann, sliding fingers up to explore one of Abby’s nipples. It became instantly hard under her touch.

“I know,” said Abby, “I have all the most obvious erogenous zones. But I swear,” and she closed her eyes and gasped a little, as Holtzmann gently pinched and rolled the nipple between her fingers, “it’s like there’s a string pulled tight between my nipples and my clit, and touching them plucks that string.”

“Fascinating,” said Holtzmann, pinching slightly harder as she placed her other hand against Abby’s inner thigh. She slid the hand slowly up to Abby’s panties and rubbed gently. “You are so wet,” she whispered against the skin of her hip. Abby hummed a happy sigh. “Do you like to be fucked?” said Holtzmann, sliding her finger just inside the elastic at the crotch of Abby’s panties.

“I do,” said Abby, “But I like oral better. It’s best to warm me up with your tongue first. Fucking is great, but licking me is what really gets me going and finishes me off.”

Holtzmann slid her finger into Abby’s panties, hooking it fully around the crotch so her knuckle pressed gently against her skin. She tugged the panties down with the one finger, and let them drop to Abby’s ankles. She looked up at Abby, and guided her to straddle her lap. “If getting eaten is what gets you off, you and I are going to get along fantastically,” she said, and slid her hand into Abby’s hair. She gripped her hair at the back of her neck, and gently pulled Abby down to kiss her. They kissed deeply, then Holtzmann broke the kiss and gently traced her tongue along Abby’s lips. She released her hair and ran her fingers gently along her cheek, and slid her mouth down to Abby’s breast while delicately tracing her lips with her fingers. She circled her nipple with her tongue, and then sucked it into her mouth. Abby moaned at the sensation. Holtzmann’s lips quirked up into a smile at the corners of her mouth, and she sucked harder, then circled the nipple with her tongue while holding it in her mouth. Abby rewarded her with another moan. She slid her hand down Abby’s chest to support her breasts with both hands, and moved back and forth between them, teasing each of them with her mouth. Abby’s excitement grew, and before long her legs were squeezing against Holtzmann’s as she writhed, struggling to make contact with her in any way she could. On her knees, straddling Holtzmann’s lap, she couldn’t make the contact she wanted, and Holtzmann delighted in teasing her into greater and greater excitement.

“Please, Holtzmann,” said Abby, leaning down to press her forehead against Holtzmann’s. “Please,” she gasped.

Holtzmann grinned, looking up into Abby’s pleading eyes as she released her nipple. “I never could say no to a woman begging me,” said Holtzmann, and moved to put Abby on her back. She kissed her one last time, and then slid down between her legs.

“Yes,” Abby sighed, encouraging the blonde as she moved further down. “Yes,” as she felt Holtzmann’s breath warm between her legs. Abby took a deep breath, and as she did, Holtzmann parted her slit with her tongue. She moaned with delight at the sensation. Holtzmann stroked her again, and again, and before long Abby’s head clouded as her body was overwhelmed with sensation.

A short while later she came hard, crying out so loudly she was sure the neighbors could hear. She didn’t care. She became aware that Holtzmann was moaning as well; she could feel the vibration of her voice against her. It felt amazing. She felt the sensations of her orgasm recede, and then crash forward as she came again. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, but Holtzmann rode her movements out expertly. She kept up with Abby until she finally relaxed, sinking back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Holtzmann slid up Abby’s body and settled next to her, tentatively leaning in for a kiss. Abby pressed her hard against her lips, kissing her deeply. She moved onto her side and pressed Holtzmann back, attempting to move on top of her. Holtzmann broke the kiss and pushed Abby gently back. “No, I’m good babe,” she said.

Abby stopped pressing against her, but she found it hard to give in. She struggled with what to say for a moment, delicately stroking Holtzmann’s arm as she puzzled it over. “I really want you, though,” she said finally, because no matter how hard she tried, this was the only thought in her mind.  

Holtzmann kissed Abby’s forehead, and looked past her, squinting as if trying to read the answer from somewhere far away. Abby patiently watched her until Holtzmann finally met her eyes again. “I don’t always… I mean… ” she said, a little nervously. “Sometimes, I just want to give. You know?”

Abby watched her, again deciding whether or not to ask what was going on now that she had clearly run into something that made Holtzmann uncomfortable. She decided to let it go again, and kissed Holtzmann sweetly on the cheek. “I know,” she said. “But come here and keep me warm.” Holtzmann eagerly cuddled close to Abby, snuggling up against her. Abby slid the blanket over them, and the two napped for a while.

* * *

“I want a shower,” said Abby when they woke a while later.

Holtzmann sighed warmly, and nestled in closer to Abby. “Can I join you?” she said.

“I was hoping you would,” said Abby, kissing her lips gently. She turned and slid out of bed, and Holtzmann followed her to the bathroom, shedding her remaining clothes along the way.

In the shower, Holtzmann let Abby bathe her. She leaned against the taller woman, sighing with delight at the sensation of Abby’s hands moving across her body fairly innocently. Abby felt like somehow this was exactly what Holtzmann needed. “I’ll admit I’m a little scared to tackle that hair of yours,” Abby said.

Holtzmann laughed, removed two bobby pins from her hair, and shook it loose under the water.

“Really?” said Abby, massaging shampoo into Holtzmann’s hair. “Just two bobby pins? How can that be the only thing holding your hair in place?”

“Science,” said Holtzmann, and the two laughed together.

Once the shower was over, Holtzmann wrung her hair out and quickly toweled dry. While Abby was still drying off, Holtzmann went back into the bedroom, and Abby felt sure that their one night stand had come to an end. Something had clearly been on Holtzmann’s mind and she was making a quick exit, Abby decided. She sighed and found herself hoping that the diminutive scientist would still hunt ghosts with her. She’d been looking forward to having a colleague.

She walked into the bedroom, unsurprised that it was empty. She dressed, thinking about what to do with the rest of her night now that she was wide awake. Order some takeout, watch some TV.

She walked into the living room to find Holtzmann sprawled out on her couch, her hair wet but back up in that unexplainable tangle. Abby stopped short in the doorway.

“Hey,” said Holtzmann. “Netflix and chill?” She winked.

Abby pursed her lips. This seemed like the best time to figure out what was going on. “So, hey,” she said, sitting next to Holtzmann and putting a hand on her knee. “Look, I’m having a great time getting to know you,” she said, “but I’m not really sure where this is going. I thought this was a date, but things moved pretty fast. Then I thought it was a one night stand. But now, I’m not really sure. Because normally the one night stand ends by now.”

Holtzmann’s face dropped, and Abby immediately saw that she was hurt by what she said.

“Hey,” she said, trying to recover. “That’s just how things tend to go, ya know? I don’t need to play by the rules. But I do kind of need to know what’s going on.”

Holtzmann stood, and Abby was afraid she was about to run. She fought the urge to try and talk her out of it. If she couldn’t tell her what was going on, then she simply couldn’t. Abby couldn’t make that happen.

“I, uh,” Holtzmann shoved her hands into her pockets, and paced the room rapidly. “I wish I had my tools. Something to do with my hands.” She picked up a Rubik’s cube from Abby’s bookshelf, and twisted it rapidly. “My girlfriend is leaving me. Right now. Tonight. Packing her stuff and leaving.”

Abby stared blankly. “Girlfriend,” she said.

“Yes,” said Holtzmann. “We, uh, we were never good together. It was kind of a mess, but, well. No other woman ever stayed with me as long as she did.” She looked at the cube in her hands, now in a completely random pattern.

“How long?” said Abby.

“Almost a year,” said Holtzmann, twisting at the cube. “New record,” she added. “Someone almost put up with me for a whole year.”

Abby fought the urge to flinch.

“So, now she’s leaving, and I can’t afford the place by myself,” said Holtzmann. “So at the end of the month, I’m not sure where I’m going to go. But like, right now even,” she said. “I couldn’t go back there and just watch her leave. I didn’t love her. I know that. She didn’t love me either. But we’re social animals, right? Programmed to find a herd, a pack, a tribe, and I don’t have any of those things…” she seemed to run out of her nervous energy, and she crumpled to the floor, cross-legged, slumped over to avoid Abby’s eyes. She let the solved cube tumble out of her hands.

“What about your work at the college?” said Abby. “If they’re not paying you a fair wage, I’ll go to the dean with you, and…” she stopped short. “Oh. Your grant. You lost your grant because you…”

“Won’t make weapons,” said Holtzmann. “Yep. I’m going to take on some extra Engineering classes, but teaching alone without any research funding…”

“Oh, I know,” said Abby. “So what is your plan?”

Holtzmann raised her eyes to Abby. “I figured I’d get on the train, and hit on a woman, and go home with her. And then I’d do it again tomorrow night, and the night after that, and keep going until I’m back on my feet.” Her eyes welled with tears, and she turned her head down again. “But then I saw you, and I knew you worked at the college, and I’d been meaning to talk to you because I really have been doing research into the paranormal, and…” She choked back a sob. “Abby, I swear I wasn’t trying to use you. I just wanted to be with someone, but this was genuine. I meant every minute of it tonight.” She paused and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked up at Abby with red eyes. “You really were the sexiest woman on that train.”

Abby blinked. “Well. So long as I’m still the sexiest woman on the train,” she said, and stood up. “Do you want a soda?”

“Uh, sure,” said Holtzmann.

“What kind?” said Abby as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Amber ale,” said Holtzmann.

Abby returned “sorry, you’ll have to settle for Coke or Dr. Pepper.”

“Guess I’m going for the esteemed Pepper, PhD,” said Holtzmann, and took the can from Abby. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

Abby sat down and cracked open her can, and took a sip. “Holtzmann, this isn’t the first time I’ve ever taken a woman home with me,” she said. “There’s not a thing we did that I didn’t want to do. There are no promises when you move fast like this, that’s part of it,” she said, “but it was great fun.” She smiled. “And I want to work with you,” she said. “I know we just met, but I like you a lot.”

“Yeah?” said Holtzmann.

“Yeah. So here’s what’s going to happen. Your girlfriend will be moved out by tomorrow, right? So spend the night here, and tomorrow we’ll go get your stuff. Just stay here until you’re ready to get your own place, ok? And as soon as possible, you’re joining my department at work. I have some funding, and I think I could get more if I could generate more results with the help of a colleague.”

Holtzmann looked stunned. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I like you,” said Abby. “I’d like to be your friend.”

“Just friends?” said Holtzmann, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, who knows,” said Abby. “Could turn into something more, but definitely friends.”

“What do I owe you?” said Holtzmann.

“Well, nothing really. I’m tempted to say you should let me go down on you, but I’d just be teasing. I don’t use sex as a bargaining tool.”

Holtzmann looked embarrassed. “I just felt weird about it, letting you do me. What with all the stuff you didn’t know about me. My ex-girlfriend.” She sighed. “Jesus, that’s the first time I’ve called her that.” She shook her head.

Abby knelt on the floor in front of Holtzmann, and took her hands. “Again, there’s nothing I did tonight that I didn’t want to do. It’s ok that I didn’t know what you have going on. That doesn’t make it wrong.”

Holtzmann turned her eyes downward. “It feels wrong. Unfair. Dishonest. I’m not really used to girls wanting to give me anything back anyway. So I always figured there was just something wrong with me, but girls tend to like what I do, you know? So I just do what makes them happy. So they don’t, you know. Go away.”

Abby put her arms around Holtzmann and hugged her to her chest. She held her for a long time, thinking what to say. _You can’t fix everything, Abby_ , she said to herself. But this little energetic woman, this brilliant and beautiful scientific mind in her arms, needed so much. And so much of what she needed was so simple. “I don’t think it’s unfair,” said Abby, finally. “You know what’s unfair? It’s that you haven’t been with women who want to do anything for you.” She pulled back and lifted Hotzmann's face by the chin. "I noticed how worked up you got when I came,” she said, smiling.

Holtzmann smiled back. “Yeah, I do that,” she said. “I mean, a girl coming for you. Best thing ever, right?”

“Right,” said Abby. “So maybe you could let a woman know how good it feels to make you come?” Holtzmann looked at her, still unconvinced that these rules applied to her. “Just think about it,” said Abby. “It’s a nice thing to share with someone.”

Holtzmann smiled. “I dunno. Maybe. So all this you’re doing. Do you seriously not want anything back?”

Abby pursed her lips. “You know, help out with the groceries and the bills,” she said. “Just whatever you can afford until you’re on your feet.”

“I feel overwhelmed,” said Holtzmann. “No one has ever done this kind of thing for me.”

“Yeah?” said Abby. “Well, if you really feel indebted, take me to dinner.”

“Dinner? Like, now?” said Holtzmann. “It’s kinda late.”

“Yeah, dinner. Tom’s is open late and I’m starving! I guess you would feel the same if you’d had two mind-blowing orgasms earlier.”

Holtzmann laughed. “I might have to let you show me later on,” she said.

Abby smiled at her. “Good. We can order dessert to go, for after.” The two walked out into the New York City night together, laughing.


End file.
